1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for evaluating noisy data, and more particularly to a system for accepting fuzzy data and processing such data to make optimum decisions as to each element of the noisy data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many sources of digital data transmitted through various media in which the received data is rendered inaccurate due to noisy channels, interference, and the like. Such data may come from ,optical, speech, telemetry, and judgmental sources. These contaminated data are difficult to use directly in decision making or pattern recognition applications. Data of this type is referred to as "fuzzy" data and the process of making an optimum decision for each data element is known as "defuzzification". The defuzzification of data has been done in the prior art by single index ranking.sup.1. However, this technique may result in reduced resolution and loss of potentially vital information. Another approach is multiple index ranking.sup.2. This technique is in early stages of development and is not presently available for practical application.
One approach to this problem may use modified single index ranking and is preferably implemented with neural networks.